


Disperser

by Liana_DS



Series: Homo Homini Lupus [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothership, Drama, Werewolf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zi Tao, 15 tahun, anak bungsu yang sangat disayangi dan menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk pada Wu Fan, kakak sulungnya. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, kepribadiannya yang lain muncul ke permukaan dan melukai Wu Fan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan! Ada apa sebenarnya? “Tak bisakah aku terus menjadi Tao kecil yang disayangi semuanya?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

__

* * *

_Dalam pertarungan penentuan posisi dalam hierarki, pihak yang kalah tidak selalu menjadi serigala dengan kasta terendah alias omega. Terdapat kemungkinan yang lebih baik dari itu, yaitu alfa_ disperser _. Alfa_ disperser _adalah serigala yang akan membentuk klan baru kelak setelah ia melepaskan diri dari klan lamanya (_ disperse _). Otomatis, serigala ini akan menjadi pemimpin di klan barunya. Untuk menjadi serigala jenis ini tidak mudah karena ia harus memulai membangun klan dari nol, sedangkan alfa biasa sudah memiliki teritori mapan dan hierarki yang teratur dari klan lamanya._

* * *

Biarpun turnamen wushu sudah berakhir minggu lalu dengan dia sebagai juaranya, bagi Zi Tao, tidak ada kata berhenti dalam latihan. Ada beberapa anak di sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa Zi Tao sudah punya pacar, yaitu tongkat wushunya, sehingga tidak ada satu gadis pun yang mampu merebut hatinya. Ini rumor yang salah; Zi Tao masih menyukai gadis-gadis molek yang akhir-akhir ini bertambah banyak di sekolah. Ia hampir sama seperti teman-temannya kalau masalah selera. Yang membedakan dari siswa lainnya adalah statusnya sebagai atlet muda pekerja keras.

Zi Tao baru saja mengakhiri rangkaian gerakan wushu dengan ‘cantik’ ketika pelatihnya masuk ke _gymnasium_ sekolah tempat latihan. “Kau mau latihan sampai kapan?”

“Ah, pelatih....” Zi Tao terengah-engah, “Maaf....”

“Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau anggota baru yang bersemangat dan berbakat; untuk apa disalahkan?” si pelatih tersenyum santai, “Jarang sekali ada anak sepertimu yang mampu menorehkan prestasi di tahun pertamamu masuk klub.”

“T-tidak seperti itu... Teman-teman hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras....” ucap Zi Tao, agak malu. Memang Zi Tao siswa yang _outstanding_ : berada di kelas akselerasi membuatnya satu tahun lebih awal masuk SMA dari teman sebayanya. Kemampuan wushu yang ia miliki sejak umur enam tahun membuatnya makin hebat. Akan tetapi, walaupun memiliki banyak kelebihan, Zi Tao anak yang cukup pemalu. Kalau ia bersama kakak-kakaknya, maka ia akan lebih memilih bersembunyi di belakang mereka jika ada orang yang mengajak berbicara.

“Kau harus mengakui kelebihanmu, tetapi yah... untuk saat ini, mari kita sudahi saja latihanmu. Sudah hampir senja.”

Zi Tao melihat jam yang ada di _gymnasium_ dan melebarkan matanya. _Gawat!! Sudah jam segini!_ Mama _bisa marah kalau aku pulang kemalaman!,_ batinnya, lalu segera membereskan properti latihannya dan menyambar tasnya. “Pelatih, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku pulang dulu!”

Wush! Zi Tao melesat keluar _gymnasium_ diiringi dengan tatapan aneh pelatihnya.

_Untuk apa dia berterima kasih padaku? Aku bahkan tak melatihnya._

Zi Tao berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke rumah, tak peduli jarak jauh yang harus ditempuhnya: sekitar 10 km. Wajahnya berseri setiap kali ia pulang. Jiwa Zi Tao masih jiwa anak-anak yang belum bisa terpisah jauh dari rumah. Ia mudah rindu kehangatan suasana rumahnya: lengking suara ibunya saat ‘panggilan makan’, kakak perempuannya yang selalu merebut makanannya, sang ayah yang ribut mendamaikan, dan kakak lelakinya yang tenang.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang harus berubah seiring waktu—dan itu di luar kekuasaan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan _confetti_ serta pita warna-warni yang berhamburan ke mukanya. Refleks, Zi Tao menutup mata.

“Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-15!”

Zi Tao bisa mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Song Qian, ibunya. Perlahan, ia membuka mata dan menyingkirkan potongan-potongan kertas itu dari pandangannya. Di depannya, sudah ada ayah, ibu, dan dua kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya, Yi Yun, nyengir lebar sambil memegang ‘pistol _confetti_ ’ yang isinya sudah berhamburan. Wajah Zi Tao rasanya panas. “Kalian ingat ulang tahunku?” katanya dengan perasaan membuncah. Zhou Mi, ayahnya, menariknya ke ruang makan. “Tentu saja kami ingat, panda cilik. Ayo, segera kita mulai pesta kecil untuk yang baru berumur 15!”

“Yay! Ayo! Aku sudah tak sabar makan kuenya!” Yi Yun menarik Song Qian, “ _Mama_ sudah buat kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan krim!”

“Benarkah?” Mata Zi Tao berbinar. Ia yang hobi makan selalu senang kalau mendengar tentang makanan enak. Benar saja. Setelah masuk ruang makan, Song Qian mengeluarkan _cake_ ulang tahun ukuran sedang dengan sebatang lilin di atasnya. “Wu Fan, tolong nyalakan lilinnya.” pinta Song Qian. Wu Fan, kakak laki-laki Zi Tao, mengambil pemantik dan menyalakan lilin dengan hati-hati. “Nah, sudah menyala,” Wu Fan tersenyum tipis, seperti biasa, “Buat permohonan.”

Patuh, Zi Tao menutup matanya dan membuat harapan dalam hati.

 _Semoga aku bisa jadi lebih kuat dan pintar dari Wu Fan-_ ge _tahun depan._

Zi Tao membuka matanya dan fuh! Api kecil di lilin padam. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. “Apa permohonanmu?” tanya Yi Yun. Zi Tao menggeleng-geleng cepat. “Itu rahasia. Nanti harapannya tidak akan terwujud.”

“Terwujudnya suatu harapan tetap bergantung padamu sendiri, Tao.” Zhou Mi mengusap cepat rambut putranya. Zi Tao mengangguk mantap, dalam hati berterima kasih memiliki ayah yang selalu menyemangatinya. “Tapi tetap aku tidak akan memberitahu Yi Yun- _jie_!” kata Zi Tao, mengetahui harapan Yi Yun yang mulai tumbuh lagi untuk mengetahui _birthday wish_ nya. Yi Yun menghembuskan napas panjang. “Ah, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita potong kuenya! Tao, nih, cepat bagi, aku ingin segera makan!” kata si gadis _tomboy_ sambil menyerahkan pisau pada adiknya.

“Iya, iya. Memangnya cuma _Jiejie_ yang ingin makan?” kata Zi Tao, lalu memotong kuenya menjadi beberapa bagian. Song Qian meletakkan potongan kue pertama di piring pipih kecil dan menyerahkannya pada si bungsu. “Kamu mau menyerahkannya pada siapa, Sayang?” tanyanya. Zi Tao terjajar mundur sedikit mendapatkan _blink-blink attack_ dari ibunya yang begitu menginginkan suapan pertama. “Eh... ngg.... Ini untuk _Mama_ , kok....”

“Asyik!! Aa...” Song Qian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan bahagia, siap menerima suapan. Zi Tao menyuapi ibunya, kikuk karena biasanya, ia yang bermanja-manja dan minta disuapi. Alhasil, krim _icing_ kue menempel sedikit di bibir Song Qian. “Hm, enak! Berikutnya, biar Mama yang suapi, ya! Ayo buka mulut!” Song Qian menempelkan ujung sendok yang sudah ada kuenya ke mulut Zi Tao. Dengan senang hati, Zi Tao membuka mulutnya, tak mempedulikan bibirnya yang belepotan krim. Zi Tao mengunyah perlahan, membuat ibunya gemas. Song Qian mencium pipi putranya itu, membuat krim yang semula ada di bibirnya berpindah ke pipi Zi Tao. “Tumbuhlah jadi pejantan yang hebat, ya.” doa Song Qian. Kemudian, ia meletakkan potongan kue berikutnya. “Nah, kalau yang ini untuk siapa?”

Zi Tao menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya yang lain. Zhou Mi masih tersenyum, tetapi kelihatannya tidak begitu mengharapkan potongan itu. Yi Yun hampir sama dengan Song Qian, _blink-blink attack_ dengan intensitas lebih rendah. Wu Fan menatap datar Zi Tao, tak tertarik dengan potongan berikutnya; baginya, menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya saja sudah cukup. Zi Tao menoleh pada ibunya dengan bingung. “Mama, kalau aku memberikan potongan selanjutnya pada seseorang, nanti yang lainnya akan menganggap aku tidak menyayangi mereka.” katanya polos.

“Itu bukan patokan, kok. Kamu ‘kan menyayangi kami semua sama rata. Pilih saja satu orang.” ucap Song Qian, meyakinkan Zi Tao bahwa ia tak akan mengecewakan siapapun. Zi Tao sekali lagi menatap anggota keluarganya. Tangannya yang memegang piring kue terulur ke arah seseorang.

“ _Gege_ , ini buatmu.”

Wu Fan mengangkat wajahnya. “O-oh,” ia kelihatan terkejut, lalu berdiri setelah menerima potongannya, “Terima kasih.”

Zi Tao tersenyum lebar, tetapi Song Qian protes keras karena ‘reaksi dingin ala pria’ ini. “Eeeh? Mana pelukannya?”

Zhou Mi menyikut pelan istrinya. “Anak laki-laki tidak berpelukan di depan umum, Qian.”

“Akan lebih mengerikan kalau mereka berpelukan mesra di belakang kita, tahu,” Song Qian mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Zhou Mi, lalu kembali pada dua putranya, “Zi Tao, peluk Wu Fan- _ge_ supaya kalian selalu saling menyayangi!”

Setinggi dan sedewasa apapun penampilannya, Zi Tao tetaplah panda kecil di keluarganya. Ia tidak malu melakukan hal yang kekanakan karena ia memang anak bungsu. Ia sudah siap memeluk kakak lelakinya, tetapi Wu Fan sudah maju duluan. Ia memeluk adiknya dengan sebelah tangan. “Selamat ulang tahun,” katanya saat menepuk punggung adiknya, “Cepat besar, ya.”

“Aku sudah besar, _Ge_!” Zi Tao  cemberut, tetapi tertawa kemudian, “...tapi kalau dibanding denganmu, tentu saja masih kecil. Terima kasih, _Ge_.”

Zi Tao memeluk Wu Fan dengan cara yang sama, lalu menepuk punggung lebar kakaknya. Saat itulah, Zi Tao merasakan sesuatu yang tak terkontrol dari bawah sadarnya. Kuku-kuku tangannya meruncing dan matanya memerah. Tak sengaja, Zi Tao merobek pakaian Wu Fan di bagian punggung dan melukai sedikit punggung kakaknya itu.

_Aku ingin mengalahkannya._

Wu Fan memicing, tetapi hanya sebentar karena Zi Tao terlihat kaget setelah melukainya. “Ah, _Gege_ , aku... hmp!” Sebelum Zi Tao mengatakan sesuatu, Wu Fan sudah menjejalkan kue yang semula untuknya. “Nih, buatmu saja.”

Dengan pipi gembung seperti hamster, Zi Tao mengunyah kuenya perlahan. Ia kembali ceria ketika mulutnya dipenuhi rasa manis. Satu demi satu, semua orang di ruang makan menikmati kue ulang tahun itu, bahkan Yi Yun dan Zi Tao berperang dengan krim kue. Untuk sehari ini, Zhou Mi dan Song Qian ikut tertawa menyaksikan kejahilan anak-anak mereka. Toh bagi mereka berdua, Yi Yun dan Zi Tao masih pantas bermain-main. Hanya Wu Fan anak mereka yang terlihat cukup matang dan mampu membimbing adik-adiknya. Pemuda paling tinggi dalam keluarganya itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua adiknya saling mencoreti wajah dengan krim kue.

Wu Fan mengabaikan darah yang mulai membasahi punggungnya.

_Untunglah, baju hitam ini membuat darahnya tidak kelihatan._

Setelah pesta selesai, masing-masing anggota keluarga kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Wu Fan dan Zi Tao pun kembali ke kamar mereka. Zi Tao, yang baru saja membersihkan wajahnya dari campuran mentega-telur, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka tertekuk. “ _Gege_...”

“Hm?” Wu Fan menyiapkan beberapa buku untuk ia pelajari, tidak menoleh pada Zi Tao. Anak yang lebih muda kini memandang kakaknya dengan cemas. “ _Gege_ , tadi aku mencakarmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?”

Ucapan Zi Tao yang ragu-ragu ini membuat Wu Fan yakin bahwa Zi Tao tidak sengaja mencakarnya. “Yah, mari kita lihat.” Wu Fan membuka kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu melihat punggungnya di cermin. Ada goresan yang mengucurkan darah di sana, tetapi luka itu tidak begitu dalam. Darah yang keluar dari luka itu juga tidak begitu banyak, jadi Wu Fan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dengan santai. “Tak apa-apa. Cuma luka kecil.” ucapnya, lalu duduk dan mulai membaca bukunya. Karena tidak menangkap adanya pergerakan dari Zi Tao, Wu Fan menoleh ke depan kamar mandi dan melihat adiknya sedang menunduk. “Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau mau buang air, jangan ditahan. Cepat masuk lagi.”

“Aku tidak mau buang air!” Zi Tao protes keras, mukanya merah.

“Terus kau kenapa? Menunduk di depan kamar mandi dengan ekspresi serius begitu, kesimpulannya cuma satu.”

“Bukan begitu! Aku.... ngg... aku....” Sekali lagi, Zi Tao menunduk. Wu Fan menghembuskan napas keras. “Jangan seperti anak perempuan. Kau mau bilang apa?”

Setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan keberanian, Zi Tao akhirnya bicara. “ _Gege_ , maaf... Aku sungguh tak sengaja tadi... Tiba-tiba saja, cakarku keluar saat menepuk punggungmu...”

“Ya, tak apa. Sudah, cepat ambil bukumu dan belajar.”

Tak seperti biasa, kata-kata ‘dingin’ dari Wu Fan ini tidak melegakan Zi Tao. Zi Tao mengambil bukunya, tetapi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi maksimal. Ia masih memikirkan insiden kecil tadi, di mana ada suatu dorongan tak terkendali untuk melukai Wu Fan. Itu mengerikan—untuk apa dia melukai kakaknya yang selama ini begitu ia sayang?

Ah, mungkinkah itu perwujudan dari perasaan tersembunyi Zi Tao untuk Wu Fan selama ini: rasa iri?

 _Tidak, aku tidak pernah iri pada Wu Fan-_ ge _. Tidak sekalipun! Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?,_ batin Zi Tao, lalu membalik-balik halaman bukunya dengan kasar.

“Sudah 15 tahun, ya.”

Zi Tao mengalihkan pandang dari bukunya ke Wu Fan. “Kenapa?”

“Sudah 15 tahun kau jadi adikku, tetapi kau tetap saja seperti itu: kikuk, ceroboh, dan mudah gugup—“

“Tapi aku suka seperti ini,” sahut Zi Tao, “Aku suka jadi anak dan adik paling kecil karena kalian semua akan menyayangiku.”

Sebenarnya, Zi Tao mengatakan ini untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang, dalam keadaan biasa, tidak akan muncul.

 _Benarkah... aku tidak berubah sama sekali di pandangan Wu Fan-_ ge _? Walaupun aku sudah 15 tahun? Walaupun aku sudah beberapa kali menjuarai turnamen wushu? Walaupun aku hampir menyamai tingginya?_

“Kau tidak akan selalu jadi _adik paling kecil,_ Tao. Kita semua akan berubah dan aku yakin, saat itu sudah dekat.”

Zi Tao diam. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Wu Fan. Di satu sisi, dirinya menolak berubah. Kenapa harus berubah kalau saat ini sangat menyenangkan? Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, ketika Wu Fan bilang ia tetap seperti dulu, ada kecewa yang menyeruak entah dari mana.

_Apa semua anak berusia 15 tahun selalu mengalami kebimbangan seperti ini, ya?_

***

“Baiklah. Kita berpisah di sini.” kata Yi Yun pada Zi Tao setelah mereka berdua, juga Wu Fan, sampai di depan sekolah Zi Tao. Sekolah dua anak tertua berbeda dengan sekolah si anak bungsu, tetapi mereka bertiga selalu berangkat sekolah bersama.

“Iya, _Jie_. Apa nanti sore kita akan main basket lagi?” tanya Zi Tao.

“Tidak. Nanti sore, kami akan menjemputmu dan kita akan ke lapangan sepak bola. Kemarin ‘kan Fan- _ge_ sudah unjuk kebolehan, sekarang giliran Lu Han- _ge_.” Yi Yun memberikan penekanan pada nama terakhir yang ia sebut sambil melirik jahil pada Wu Fan. Lu Han adalah teman Wu Fan yang satu tingkat. Dua orang itu terkenal di sekolah sebagai idola para siswi sekaligus ‘rival abadi’.

Wu Fan tersenyum miring. “Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengannya? Aku sudah mengalahkannya di lapangan basket kemarin dan hari ini, dia akan kalah lagi!”

“Tapi Lu Han- _ge_ itu kapten tim sepak bola, ‘kan? Apa kapten tim basket bisa sehebat dia dalam sepak bola?” goda Yi Yun. Kapten tim basket yang ia maksud adalah Wu Fan. Mendengar ‘ejekan’ adiknya yang samar ini, Wu Fan langsung melingkarkan lengannya yang besar di leher adik perempuannya itu, membuat Yi Yun tercekik. “Uhuk, _Ge-Gege_!!! Aku mati!! Hei, lepaskan!!!” Yi Yun meronta.

“Nah, Panda, kami ke sekolah dulu. Belajar yang benar, ya.” pesan Wu Fan pada Zi Tao, mengabaikan teriakan adiknya yang satu lagi. Zi Tao meringis takut sambil melambaikan tangan pada Wu Fan dan Yi Yun yang berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. _Untung, aku tak pernah cari masalah dengan_ Gege _...,_ batinnya, merinding melihat Yi Yun yang masih ‘dicekik’ sampai jauh. Akan tetapi, pemandangan konyol itu memberikan kehangatan bagi Zi Tao. Walaupun jarang menunjukkan keakraban dengan cara yang manis, Zi Tao tetap senang memiliki Wu Fan dan Yi Yun sebagai kakak-kakaknya.

_Kau tidak akan selalu jadi adik paling kecil._

Deg.

Zi Tao membetulkan posisi tas punggungnya dan berjalan masuk gedung sekolah. Ia berusaha bersikap santai untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya. Kata-kata Wu Fan pada hari ulang tahun terputar kembali. Hanya karena kata-kata itu saja, masa depan yang dingin mulai membayangi Zi Tao.

Perubahan. Perpisahan.  Pecahnya klan.

 _Itu tidak akan terjadi, ‘kan? Selama kami masih saling menyayangi, itu tidak akan terjadi,_ Zi Tao meyakinkan dirinya.

“Hei, kau adik Wu Fan dari Sekolah Utara, rupanya.”

Baru saja Zi Tao meletakkan sepatunya di loker, ia sudah dikelilingi oleh sekelompok anak yang mencurigakan. Zi Tao tak kenal siapa mereka, tetapi orang-orang ini pasti punya niat buruk padanya atau Wu Fan. Zi Tao memasang _facade_ datarnya. “Kalian siapa?”

“Tak perlu tahu siapa kami. Yang jelas, kami pernah dikalahkan oleh Wu Fan dan kami sudah merencanakan pembalasan.” kata salah seorang siswa di kelompok itu yang memegang tongkat bisbol.

“Jangan bersikap sok di hadapan kami,” seorang siswa, yang kelihatannya adalah ketua dari kelompok itu, maju dan mencengkeram kerah baju Zi Tao, “Apa kau pikir kami takut melakukan sesuatu padamu hanya karena kau anggota klub wushu?”

Zi Tao diam. _Jangan memukul kalau belum perlu,_ itu adalah konsep bertarungnya.

“Kami akan menggunakanmu sebagai alat untuk memancing Wu Fan ke sini, jadi jangan melawan karena kau hanya sendiri.” Si ketua terkekeh. Zi Tao menghela napas. _Mereka tidak akan memberikan luka yang dalam. Lagipula, di tempat seperti ini, mereka akan dihentikan oleh guru, jadi aku tidak usah membuang energi._

Duak!

Zi Tao terbatuk ketika si ketua kelompok menendang perutnya. Orang-orang di sekitar situ tak berani mendekat. Mereka hanya bisa berbisik ketakutan: _jika Zi Tao yang ahli bela diri saja sampai tersungkur di depan loker, bagaimana yang lain?_

“Heh, ternyata cukup mudah menjatuhkanmu. Bersiaplah untuk yang selanjutnya!”

Tendangan berikutnya dilayangkan, tetapi Zi Tao cepat menghindar. Belum selesai, seseorang menyerang Zi Tao dengan tongkat bisbol. Beruntung, Zi Tao menepis tongkat itu tepat waktu. “Hentikan ini! Wu Fan- _ge_ akan tetap mengalahkan kalian, walaupun kalian menggunakanku sebagai umpan!” Zi Tao terus menghindar. Para penyerang tertawa seperti orang gila. “Kami tidak takut dengan ancaman itu!”

Swish! Pipi Zi Tao tergores sedikit, efek dari tendangan salah satu penyerangnya yang berkaki panjang. _Aku tidak bisa terus menghindar seperti ini, tetapi kalau aku menyerang, para guru bisa salah tangkap! Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Duk! Bruak!

Satu persatu penyerang Zi Tao terlempar ke loker atau ke dinding, padahal Zi Tao tidak melakukan apapun.

“Kalian tidak kapok juga berkelahi.”

Zi Tao melebarkan matanya ketika Wu Fan muncul dan menjatuhkan beberapa anggota kelompok yang menyakiti adiknya. Bisik-bisik dalam kerumunan semakin riuh.

“ _Gege_ , kau tidak usah ke sini! Aku tidak apa-apa!” teriak Zi Tao. Wu Fan menjatuhkan satu lawan lagi, lalu berjalan cepat menuju Zi Tao. Segera direngkuhnya tangan Zi Tao. “Cepat pergi.”

_Aku tidak butuh kau lindungi._

Jrak!

Secara otomatis, Wu Fan menarik tangannya yang baru saja dicakar Zi Tao. Darah mengucur lebih banyak dari luka sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang melihat itu ternganga, bingung. Zi Tao sendiri bingung dan gugup ketika sadar bahwa ia baru saja melukai Wu Fan. “ _Gege_....”

“Cepat pergi!”

Bentakan Wu Fan membuat Zi Tao tidak ragu lagi untuk lari. Ketakutan menambah cepat larinya.

_Kenapa aku seperti ini lagi? Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

***

Sesuai janjinya dengan Wu Fan dan Yi Yun, Zi Tao menunggu ‘jemputan’ dengan sabar di halaman sekolah sore ini. Pemuda tinggi berkantung mata tebal itu memikirkan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Wu Fan jelas merasakan bahaya di sekitar Zi Tao dan bukan hal yang aneh kalau Wu Fan melindunginya. Yang aneh adalah Zi Tao menolak untuk dilindungi, bahkan sampai melukai Wu Fan lagi karena penolakan itu. Zi Tao menunduk dalam, sedih. Dia yang perasa tak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan luka yang ia tanamkan pada Wu Fan.

 _Apakah ada kebencian dalam hatiku untuk_ Gege _? Apa serangan-seranganku yang tak terkendali itu adalah wujud kebencianku yang tertimbun? Aku tak pernah membenci_ Gege _, kok. Aku sangat menyayanginya, seperti aku menyayangi Yi Yun-_ jie _, tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah menyerang Yi Yun-_ jie _? Kenapa hanya Wu Fan-_ ge _yang kuserang?_

“Tao!!!” Terdengar Yi Yun memanggil dari gerbang sekolah. Zi Tao segera bangkit. Tak hanya Yi Yun yang datang menjemputnya, tetapi juga Wu Fan, Lu Han—teman Wu Fan yang satu tingkat, dan Yi Xing adik Lu Han. Mereka berlima berjalan bersama ke lapangan sepak bola sambil membicarakan banyak hal, walaupun Zi Tao lebih banyak diam daripada hari-hari lain. Pandangannya terfokus pada Wu Fan.

Wu Fan masih terlihat besar di pandangan Zi Tao.

Sejak kecil, Zi Tao tidak berani berjalan di depan kakak-kakaknya, apalagi di depan Wu Fan. Kakak lelakinya terlihat begitu tidak tergoyahkan dari belakang, apalagi dari depan. Seiring waktu, Wu Fan juga bertambah tinggi. Punggungnya bertambah lebar dan Zi Tao merasa dirinya semakin inferior hanya karena fisik Wu Fan itu. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana Yi Yun tidak merasa lebih rendah dari Wu Fan—percakapan antara keduanya mengalir lancar, sedangkan Zi Tao selalu saja menunduk kalau bicara dengan Wu Fan.

Oke, sekarang Zi Tao sudah kelas 1 SMA dengan tinggi 178 cm, sedangkan Wu Fan kelas 3 SMA dengan tinggi 180 cm. Beda tinggi mereka tidak begitu jauh, tetapi Zi Tao tetap merasa kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Wu Fan masih sangat _outstanding_ dengan masuk kelas unggulan, mencetak prestasi akademis yang memuaskan, dan menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah. Apa yang Zi Tao bisa lakukan? Memang sih, Zi Tao sudah belajar wushu sejak kecil, tetapi dia baru bisa mencetak prestasi yang ‘wah’ saat kelas 1 SMA ini. Kepribadian Wu Fan yang berwibawa pun tampak—dominansinya kadang muncul di situasi genting. Padahal, dominansi hanya dimiliki serigala alfa, bukan? Wu Fan saat itu masih berstatus sebagai anak alfa, belum menjadi beta—calon tunggal pewaris klan, pemenang pertarungan penentuan posisi dalam hierarki—tetapi kepemimpinannya sudah terlihat.

 _Apakah aku marah pada_ Gege _karena aku tak sehebat dia? Akan tetapi, bukankah_ Gege _juga memujiku kalau aku berprestasi—tak ada alasan untuk marah, ‘kan? Selain itu, saat ini, posisiku dan_ Gege _dalam klan masih sama-sama anak pasangan alfa. Belum ada di antara kami yang jadi beta._

 _Lalu kenapa aku bisa marah tak terkendali pada_ Gege _?_

_Apakah karena aku tidak pernah merasa setara, biarpun posisi kami sama?_

Satu lengan panjang yang berat tiba-tiba tersampir di bahu Zi Tao, mengagetkannya.

“Jangan melamun, Panda.” Wu Fan tersenyum pada adik bungsunya. Mata Zi Tao membulat dengan lucunya. Pemuda bermata panda itu tertawa canggung. “Maaf....”

“Jangan sering-sering minta maaf seperti saat kau masih kecil. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.”

Wu Fan menarik Zi Tao mendekat, memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Sejak ulang tahun Zi Tao yang ke-15, bocah itu jadi semakin jauh darinya. Biarpun Wu Fan tidak pernah menunjukkannya, sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat terganggu. Sama seperti Zi Tao, Wu Fan tidak begitu mengharapkan perubahan dalam hubungan persaudaraannya. Bedanya, Wu Fan _mengerti ada sesuatu yang mulai berubah._ Kepribadiannya yang dewasa membantunya untuk mentoleransi hal itu.

_Aku juga harus membuat Tao mengerti._

“Oi, curang! Ada tiga saudara laki-laki di sini; aku tidak diajak, lagi.” protes Yi Yun sambil melompat kecil untuk mengaitkan lengannya di leher Zi Tao. Empat orang lainnya tertawa. “Yi Yun ‘kan perempuan.” kata Yi Xing sambil terkikik.

“Diam. Kita abaikan saja fakta itu sementara.” timpal Yi Yun, yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan tawa. Zi Tao menarik pelan tangan Yi Yun supaya tangan itu bisa terkait juga di bahunya. Yi Yun, yang lebih pendek dari Zi Tao, memang kesulitan menyampirkan lengannya, jadi Zi Tao membantunya. “ _Jiejie_ , tinggikan badanmu sedikit, dong.” ejek Zi Tao. Yi Yun langsung menyentil dahi si panda. Zi Tao memekik kesakitan. “ _Jiejie_!”

“Kalau aku tidak tinggi, aku tidak mungkin menyentilmu, Taozi!”

Sekali lagi, tawa ‘geng’ itu terbit.

_‘Sekarang’ sungguh berarti buatmu ‘kan? Sayang, kita berdua akan segera meninggalkan masa ini. Jangan seperti ini lagi, Tao. Jangan lagi jadi adik kecilku yang lemah._

Itu yang diucapkan Wu Fan dalam hati saat melihat dua adiknya bergurau.

***

Hari ini hari libur. Zi Tao bangun lebih awal, bersemangat menyambut hari. Tiap hari libur, Zi Tao biasa latihan wushu ketika semua anggota keluarganya  belum bangun. Ia turun dari ranjang susunnya perlahan; Wu Fan dan Zi Tao yang tidur sekamar memiliki ranjang susun, Zi Tao tidur di atas, sedangkan Wu Fan di bawah. Zi Tao melongok sedikit ke ranjang kakaknya. Wu Fan masih tertidur. Zi Tao lega karena ia tak membangunkan Wu Fan selama turun, tetapi ada perasaan aneh menyelusup ketika ia memandang Wu Fan. Kuku-kukunya runcing lagi dan iris matanya memerah.

 _Tidak! Tidak boleh menyerang Wu Fan-_ ge _lagi!,_ Zi Tao memejamkan matanya, menuruni tangga ranjang susun dengan cepat. Ia baru membuka mata setelah memunggungi Wu Fan. Kemudian, ia lari keluar kamar, melesat menuju halaman rumahnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan cemara.

Angin pagi meniup helaian rambut hitam Zi Tao. Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu mulai berlatih.

_Kau tidak akan selalu jadi adik paling kecil. Kita semua akan berubah._

“Tidak akan ada yang berubah,” gumam Zi Tao, “Tidak boleh ada yang berubah.”

Kaki panjang Zi Tao membelah angin. Tongkatnya terayun dalam harmoni dengan setiap gerakannya.

_Selamat ulang tahun. Cepat besar, ya._

_Belajar yang benar._

_Jangan sering-sering minta maaf seperti saat kau masih kecil._

“Sial,” Zi Tao menggeram pelan, tetapi lama-lama berubah menjadi teriakan frustrasi, “Sial, sial! Kenapa dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak?”

Drak!!

Zi Tao terkejut saat tanah padat di bawah kakinya menjadi cekung dan retak karena hentakan kaki yang terlampau kuat. Pandangan matanya yang semula merah berubah seperti semula. “Lagi?” Zi Tao terduduk di tanah, “Sebenarnya, aku ini kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya ada diriku yang lain yang mendesak keluar? Kenapa segala sesuatu tentang Wu Fan- _ge_ selalu memicunya?”

Tanpa terasa, cairan bening yang hangat telah mengaliri pipi Zi Tao. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah di balik lutut. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, siapa si _alter ego_ sialan yang ingin membunuh Wu Fan itu, bagaimana cara mengakhiri semua ini, dan harus minta tolong pada siapa. Kalau ia memberitahu orang lain tentang ‘sisi lainnya yang mengerikan’, ia akan dicap sebagai psikopat yang ingin membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Zi Tao belum tahu bahwa itu perasaan yang normal. Pemilik sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari balik jendela kamar mengetahui perasaan apa itu.

“Mi, dia menangis.” ucap Song Qian. Betina itu sedari tadi mengamati anak bungsunya. Zhou Mi berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. “Benar. Ini saatnya dia, juga Wu Fan dan Yi Yun, mengerti sesuatu. Ah, tetapi kurasa, Wu Fan sudah paham apa yang sedang terjadi dan akan terjadi dengan adiknya—“

Zhou Mi menelungkupkan foto keluarganya yang berbingkai kayu di atas meja. “—juga dirinya.”

“Kau terdengar mengerikan,” Song Qian tertawa canggung, “Haruskah kita memberitahu Tao tentang ini sekarang? Dia kehilangan dirinya dan begitu ketakutan.”

“Nanti, Qian. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya.”

***

**FIFTH STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Seusai melakukan serangkaian aktivitas pagi, Zhou Mi mengumpulkan seluruh keluarganya di ruang tengah yang luas.

“Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai kalian bertiga. Ini berkaitan dengan hierarki klan dan posisi kalian di dalamnya.” mulai Zhou Mi. Tiga anaknya memberi reaksi yang berbeda. Zi Tao paling gugup, Yi Yun hanya sedikit gugup, dan Wu Fan paling tenang.

“Dalam klan ini, harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai alfa kelak jika aku sudah tidak mampu lagi. Tak masalah jika aku hanya punya satu keturunan, tetapi aku punya tiga keturunan, jadi satu-satunya jalan untuk menentukan pewaris klan adalah dengan pertarungan penentuan.”

Debaran aneh dalam dada Zi Tao kembali lagi. Anak matanya bergerak ke samping, ke arah Wu Fan yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

 “Pertanyaan!” Yi  Yun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Zhou Mi menatap anak perempuan satu-satunya itu, isyarat yang membolehkannya bertanya.

“Kami bertiga, sedangkan pertarungan penentuan akan mudah dilakukan kalau hanya berdua, ‘kan? Itu berarti, akan ada satu orang di antara kami yang tidak bertarung. Oh, atau ada sistem bertarung lain yang membuat kami bertiga bisa bertarung semuanya?”

“Itu tergantung. Kalian kubebaskan memilih, mau bertarung atau tidak. Jika kalian bertiga ingin bertarung, maka akan ada teknis pertarungan yang berbeda. Jika hanya dua di antara kalian yang ingin bertarung, maka jalan yang diambil sudah jelas.”

“B-bagaimana kalau hanya satu orang di antara kami yang ingin bertarung? Atau tak ada sama sekali?” Zi Tao mengajukan pertanyaannya, sedikit terbata. Zhou Mi menggeleng. “Itu mustahil. Setiap keturunan alfa akan memiliki insting yang mendorong mereka dalam pertarungan penentuan jika memiliki saudara. Tak mungkin satu orang saja yang terpicu karena setiap insting satu keturunan serigala terpicu, maka insting lawannya juga akan terpicu. Setidaknya, akan ada dua orang yang bertarung.”

Zhou Mi bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Zi Tao.

“Aku tahu ada beberapa di antara kalian yang mulai merasakan kebencian atau penolakan terhadap saudara kalian yang lain. Jangan takut. Itu adalah insting kalian menuju pertarungan penentuan yang makin dekat. Kalian yang merasakan ‘keanehan’ itu bisa mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan.” lanjut Zhou Mi.

“Di sini, _Baba_ memberi kalian kebebasan memilih, ingin bertarung atau tidak, tetapi ada baiknya kalian tidak melawan insting kalian. Hal ini penting karena, selain berkaitan dengan hierarki klan, insting bertarung yang tak tersampaikan bisa membahayakan manusia biasa yang ada di sekitar kalian,” tambah Song Qian, “Sekarang, putuskan. Dimulai darimu, Wu Fan.”

Gege _, apa dia akan memilih untuk bertarung? Jika benar bahwa selama ini, yang kukira ‘kepribadian lain’ itu adalah instingku, maka kemungkinan besar, insting_ Gege _-lah yang akan terpicu sebagai lawanku. Insting Yi Yun-_ jie _juga mungkin, sih, tetapi kurasa lebih kecil kemungkinannya. Apa mungkin betina melawan jantan?_ Berbagai pikiran ini terus berputar di kepala Zi Tao yang menunggu keputusan Wu Fan.

“Bertarung.”

Deg! Waktu terasa berhenti berjalan. Bahwa Zi Tao akan melawan Wu Fan, itu hampir menjadi sebuah kepastian.

 _Tidak. Masih ada kemungkinan Yi Yun-_ jie _yang akan maju untuk melawan Fan-_ ge. _Aku..._

 _...aku tidak bisa melawan Fan-_ ge _. Tak akan bisa._

“Baiklah,” Zhou Mi berpaling pada anak tengahnya, “Yi Yun, bagaimana denganmu?”

“ _Pass._ Aku tidak akan bertarung.” Yi Yun mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan santai. Song Qian menaikkan alisnya. “Lalu, apakah kau memilih untuk menjadi omega secara langsung di klan ini?”

“Tidak, _Mama_. Aku akan jadi betina alfa di klan lain setelah menemukan jantan.”

Song Qian tersenyum lebar. “Semangat bagus. Yi Yun dan Wu Fan sudah merencanakan posisi mereka di klan. Nah, sekarang....” si betina alfa melembutkan senyumnya untuk si bungsu, “... Zi Tao, apa pilihanmu? Memang hanya kau yang tersisa untuk melawan Wu Fan, tetapi otonomi tetap ada di tanganmu.”

Zi Tao menunduk dalam. “Uh... mm...”

“Zi Tao, angkat wajahmu.” perintah Zhou Mi. Ia tak ingin anak bungsunya bersikap penuh keraguan. Tiap anaknya harus melangkah dengan pasti. Dipaksa oleh dominansi alfa tuanya, Zi Tao mengangkat wajah. Diberanikannya diri untuk menentang mata ayahnya. “Aku pilih....”

Entah kenapa, lidah Zi Tao enggan diajak bekerja sama. Padahal, Zi Tao ingin mengatakan _aku pilih tidak bertarung,_ tetapi lidahnya tidak mau menurut. Ada jeda panjang sampai akhirnya, suatu kata yang terlarang bagi Zi Tao terucap.

“Aku pilih bertarung.”

***                                                                  

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Zi Tao yang merasakan insting pembunuhnya semakin aktif. Wu Fan juga; ini sebabnya Wu Fan memutuskan untuk bertarung. Sayangnya, Zi Tao tidak sesiap dia dan membuat Wu Fan merasa bersalah. Harus Wu Fan akui bahwa ia tidak mudah berkomunikasi dengan adiknya sebagai teman. Komunikasi yang ia lakukan dengan Zi Tao selama ini adalah komunikasi kakak-adik.

Semua itu berujung hari ini.

Wu Fan menggeram kesal. Zi Tao tidak ada di klub wushu, juga di sekolah. _Ke mana anak itu pergi? Dasar menyusahkan! Kenapa pula ‘keberadaannya’ sampai tidak terdeteksi?,_ keluh Wu Fan dalam hati. Dipencetnya beberapa tuts di ponselnya, lalu menelepon adiknya yang satu lagi. “Yi Yun, sudah kau temukan Zi Tao?”

“Belum. Dia tak ada di lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola tempat kita biasa bermain. Aku sedang mencari di sekitar sekolah kita, tetapi sepertinya dia juga tak ada di sini.”

“ _Baba_ dan _Mama_ sudah meneleponmu?”

“Ya. Mereka sudah memastikan Zi Tao tidak ada di sekitar teritori. Mereka sedang mencari di sekitar kota, tetapi belum menemukannya juga. Lolongan _Baba_ pun tidak berjawab.”

Wu Fan berdecak. Zi Tao memang berniat menghilang dan tak ingin ditemukan. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Kabari aku kalau ada perkembangan.” kata Wu Fan, lalu memutus telepon. Wu Fan sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran adik kecilnya itu. Kenapa harus menghilang? Apa Zi Tao ingin lari dari pertarungan penentuan? Padahal, Zi Tao bukanlah petarung yang buruk. Dia tak mungkin takut kalah.

Ataukah... Zi Tao takut mengalahkan?

“Kenapa dia jadi begitu pengecut?” gumam Wu Fan sambil terus berlari. Di tengah pencariannya, bayangan-bayangan masa kecil Wu Fan dengan adik-adiknya terlintas satu persatu.

_“Kalian berdua harus terus memegang tanganku. Kalau tidak, kalian akan tersesat!”_

_“Taotao tidak mau tersesat! Taotao akan pegangan pada Fan-_ ge _terus!”_

 _“_ Gege _, tanganku panas kalau terus-menerus pegang tanganmu!”_

_“Tidak ada protes, Yi Yun.”_

Wu Fan ingat kalimat perintah yang ia lontarkan saat ia dan adik-adiknya pergi ke taman bermain untuk pertama kali. Tangan kecil Zi Tao yang gemetar tak pernah mau melepaskan Wu Fan, sedangkan Yi Yun langsung protes saat perintah itu akan dijalankan. Zi Tao selalu patuh padanya. Apakah itu ciri omega yang muncul dini, Wu Fan tak tahu. Semoga saja bukan. Wu Fan yakin, di keluarganya tak ada yang pantas menjadi omega.

_“Apa yang kukatakan soal main sendirian di luar? Kenapa kalian tidak mau menurut? Yi Yun, apa ini idemu?”_

_“Tidak! Tao yang mengajakku keluar! Lagipula, dia cuma luka sedikit karena terjatuh. Tidak sakit, ‘kan, Tao?”_

_“T-tidak..._ Gege _, memang aku yang minta keluar, jangan marahi_ Jiejie _, ya....”_

_“Tetap saja! Yi Yun, sebagai kakak kau harus bisa menasihati Tao tentang bahaya main di luar tanpaku!”_

_Wu Fan menggendong Zi Tao dengan hati-hati supaya lutut Zi Tao yang luka tidak tergesek pakaian._

_“Tapi kami bosan main di dalam kelas! Kami ingin main di kotak pasir!”_

_“Kau masih belum bisa menjaga Zi Tao. Lihat, apa kau mau dia menangis kesakitan seperti ini setiap kali kalian main tanpa ijinku?”_

_“Su-sudah...._ Gege _dan_ Jiejie _jangan bertengkar.... Tao takut.... Maafkan Tao karena tidak hati-hati.... Maaf....”_

‘Maaf’ sangat sering diucapkan Zi Tao pada Yi Yun dan Wu Fan sejak hari itu. Wu Fan melambatkan larinya. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Zi Tao kalau ia jadi penakut. Wu Fan memang overprotektif selama mereka kecil. Ia hanya tak suka melihat adik-adiknya menangis, entah karena terluka atau dijahili, tetapi sikapnya ini malah membuat Zi Tao semakin ciut. Salahkah insting pelindung Wu Fan ini? Tidak, ‘kan?

Kapan Wu Fan mulai mengurangi sikap protektifnya, terutama pada Zi Tao?

Ah.

_“Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Kenapa kau sampai menceburkan dirimu ke dalam kolam?”_

_“Uhuk, uhuk!_ Ge _-uhuk-_ ge _..... hosh, uhuk!!!”_

_Napas Zi Tao terasa sesak. Kolam renang terlalu dalam untuknya, tetapi ia memaksa  untuk mengambil krayon yang ada di dasar. Akibatnya, banyak air masuk ke saluran napasnya. Teman-temannya sudah ditolong terlebih dahulu karena mereka tidak tercebur terlalu dalam, sehingga keadaan mereka tidak separah Zi Tao. Wu Fan dan Yi Yun jelas panik setengah mati ketika melihat keadaan adik mereka yang demikian.Keduanya sama-sama ingin memarahi Zi Tao karena tindakan cerobohnya ini, tetapi mereka tak pernah melakukannya._

_Setelah Zi Tao bisa berbicara dengan benar, Wu Fan dan Yi Yun mendengarkan alasan Zi Tao dengan seksama._

_“Anak-anak melemparkan krayon yang kupinjam dari_ Gege _ke dalam kolam. Aku kesal, makanya aku ceburkan mereka balik, lalu aku berusaha untuk mengambil krayonnya sendiri._ Gege _dan_ Jiejie _‘kan sedang belajar dalam kelas, jadi aku tak bisa memanggil kalian. Aku sendirian. Lalu kupikir, kalau aku jadi_ Gege _, aku pasti bisa melakukan apa saja._ Gege _‘kan selalu bisa memberikan apa yang kumau biarpun sendirian. Jadi, dengan berpura-pura jadi_ Gege _, aku masuk dalam kolam.”_

Mata dan hidung Zi Tao merah saat itu, tetapi tidak seperti hari-hari biasa, itu bukan karena menangis. Itu bukti perjuangan Zi Tao untuk menyelamatkan krayon yang ia anggap begitu berharga, hingga mata dan hidungnya ‘dilukai’ oleh air kolam.

Sosok Zi Tao yang seperti itu sangat dirindukan Wu Fan. Zi Tao yang kuat dan mau berjuang untuk sesuatu yang begitu diinginkannya adalah sosok yang begitu mengagumkan. Sayang, sosok itu menghilang. Zi Tao yang sekarang adalah sosok yang haus kasih sayang dan manja.

Itu ‘kan di rumah.

Bagaimana dengan di klub wushu?

Itulah, Wu Fan tak pernah tahu tentang Zi Tao jika Zi Tao tak ada di dekatnya atau berada di luar lingkungan keluarga.

_Selama ini, Zi Tao memandangku sebagai sesuatu yang besar dan selalu melindunginya. Mungkinkah ia tak bisa mengeluarkan keberaniannya jika aku ada di dekatnya? Jika demikian, maka mustahil dia bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan maksimalnya di pertarungan penentuan. Padahal, itu cara yang harus kami tempuh untuk menjadi pejantan yang matang._

_Kasihan adikku._

_Terjebak dalam masa kanak-kanaknya karenaku._

 Wu Fan seolah dituntun menuju Zi Tao oleh alam. Kini, pemuda tinggi tampan itu berada di padang rumput yang jauh dari pusat kota. Pemandangan langit malam sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini, tetapi tujuan Wu Fan ke tempat itu bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan.

“Tao.” Tanpa sadar, Wu Fan memanggil adik jangkungnya yang berdiri memunggunginya. Zi Tao menoleh, matanya sembab.

“ _Gege_.... aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu.”

Wu Fan berjalan mendekati Zi Tao. “Kenapa?”

“Karena aku tidak mau melukai _Gege_.”

_Sudah kuduga._

“Aku—“

“Aku menyayangi kalian semua dan tidak bisa melihat kalian terluka.”

“Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu kau lukai?” Wu Fan tersenyum miring, “Perkiraanku, pertarungan itu tak akan berlangsung lebih lama dari dua jam. Itu waktu yang singkat dan kau memikirkannya begitu dalam sampai meninggalkan rumah? Jangan konyol.”

“Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertarung! Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah! Aku ingin terus menjadi adikmu, _Ge_! Aku tidak mau menjadi omegamu atau berpisah darimu sebagai alfa di klan lain!”

“Kau harus melakukannya karena kau sudah bilang mau bertarung,” Wu Fan menjaga ketenangannya, “Kau harus konsekuen pada keputusan yang kau ambil sendiri, Zi Tao.”

“Tidak mau! Aku akan lari kalau itu bisa menghindarkanku dari bertarung!”

Wu Fan menggertakkan giginya. Anak manja ini! _Apakah dia tidak memiliki harga diri sedikitpun? Apakah Zi Tao tak punya kekuatan? Mau jadi pejantan macam apa dia?_

Kata-kata tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Wu Fan merenggut kerah baju adiknya dan memukul wajah Zi Tao kuat-kuat.

“Bangkitlah, Tao. Aku tahu ada jiwamu yang lain di dalam sana.”

Kata-kata Wu Fan yang hampa membuat Zi Tao sakit hati, apalagi ditambah nyeri dari pukulan sebelumnya. “ _Gege_....”

Iris mata Wu Fan memerah. “Aku sudah bukan lagi tempatmu memohon, Zi Tao.”

Zi Tao tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Benarkah Wu Fan, yang selama bertahun-tahun menjaga dirinya, yang memberikan segala apa yang dia inginkan, berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Wu Fan menghempaskan Zi Tao ke tanah dengan keras. “Ingat dulu, ketika kau mengambil krayonku yang dijatuhkan ke dalam kolam?”

Zi Tao ingat, tetapi masih belum bisa melihat kaitan benda itu dengan perubahan sikap Wu Fan ini. Melihat lawannya masih tak berkutik, Wu Fan mencakar tubuh Zi Tao, meninggalkan luka memanjang yang cukup dalam. “Saat itu, kau sendirian, bukan? Bagaimana rasanya?”

Sakit. Zi Tao tak suka mengingat saat itu karena terasa menyesakkan (tentu saja, dia tenggelam dalam air), pedih, dan mengerikan. Zi Tao menyeret tubuhnya di atas tanah, menjauhi kakaknya yang berubah seperti monster. “Aku tidak mau ingat... Aku tidak mau ingat...”

“Harus. Kau sedang berada di situasi seperti itu sekarang. Perlu kau tahu bahwa situasi seperti itu akan terus mengincarmu setelah kau dewasa. Semuanya tergantung dirimu sendiri.”

Biarpun sikunya sakit, Zi Tao terus menyeret tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia menolak untuk membenarkan kata-kata Wu Fan. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian lagi sejak hari itu. Akan selalu ada Wu Fan yang melindunginya, bukan? Pasti.

Wu Fan menarik pakaian Zi Tao dari belakang, lalu melempar Zi Tao lagi ke tanah dan menginjak dadanya. “Aku sangat menyayangimu, tetapi dengan jiwamu yang sekarang, dunia akan membunuhmu dengan kejam. Sebelum itu terjadi, biar aku yang menyelesaikanmu.”

Zi Tao terbatuk. “ _Ge... Gege..._ Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau akan... selalu melindungiku, ‘kan?”

“Ya, aku sedang melindungimu. Aku melindungimu dari dunia kejam yang akan membunuhmu karena kau tak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri.”

Wu Fan hampir saja meremukkan tulang rusuk Zi Tao jika Zi Tao tidak menghindar. Zi Tao memandang Wu Fan dengan rasa takut yang sangat. Kakaknya telah berubah...

...tetapi entah bagaimana, Zi Tao berhasil menangkap sisi melankolis yang tidak berubah dari sang kakak.

“Maafkan aku.”

Kuku-kuku Wu Fan yang runcing terarah ke bagian tengah tubuh Zi Tao, tepat di jantung. Sekali lagi, Zi Tao menghindar. Kenapa Wu Fan minta maaf? Kenapa mata Wu Fan yang (biasanya) tajam itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang kontras dengan perbuatannya?

“Kau... harusnya bisa menjadi pejantan yang sesungguhnya jika aku tidak ada.”

Lengan kiri Zi Tao mengucurkan darah segar setelah dilukai Wu Fan. Anehnya, luka itu tak terasa sakit. “Apa maksud Fan- _ge_?”

“Jiwamu yang sesungguhnya adalah jiwamu yang muncul saat kau melukaiku tanpa sengaja.”

Zi Tao berhenti dan tendangan Wu Fan langsung membuatnya terpental jauh.

 _‘Aku’ yang menyerang_ Gege _adalah aku yang sesungguhnya?_

“Tidak! Aku yang sesungguhnya adalah aku yang menyayangimu dan tidak pernah ingin mengalahkanmu!”

“Begitu? Lalu dirimu yang mana yang mengikuti klub wushu? Dirimu yang mana yang bisa membuatmu lulus sekolah lebih cepat dari teman sebayamu? Dirimu yang mana yang muncul jika kau berada jauh dariku?”

Wu Fan meremas rambut Zi Tao dan membenturkan kepala adiknya itu ke satu-satunya pohon di sana. Zi Tao meringis kesakitan, pelipisnya berdarah. Akan tetapi, Wu Fan bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Zi Tao untuk kesakitan. Tangan Wu Fan yang bebas kini membelalakkan salah satu mata Zi Tao. “Tatap mataku. Cari dirimu dalam mataku. Bercerminlah.”

Tubuh Zi Tao menggigil. Pasti ada yang mengambil alih tubuh kakaknya! Zi Tao mencoba lepas, tetapi kedua tangan Wu Fan telah menahannya di posisi yang sulit. Zi Tao salah bergerak sedikit saja, matanya akan tercongkel keluar. Jika tidak begitu, ada kemungkinan kepalanya yang berlubang. Kuku manusia serigala yang sedang dalam insting membunuh lebih tajam dari pisau dan itu berbahaya.

Mau tak mau, Zi Tao mencari dirinya melalui Wu Fan. Ia menelusuri iris merah itu hingga menemukan bayangan dirinya.

***

_Punggung Wu Fan lebar, hangat, dan memberikan perlindungan pada Zi Tao serta Yi Yun. Wu Fan juga tampan, pandai, baik hati, dan dikagumi banyak orang. Senyum Wu Fan sangat menenangkan, walaupun jarang ditunjukkan. Saat mereka berdua berada dalam kegelapan pun, asalkan Zi Tao bisa mendengar suara Wu Fan, ia merasa aman._

_Diam-diam, Zi Tao kecil membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Wu Fan, sang malaikat pelindung yang sempurna._

_Namun, Zi Tao terlalu mensakralkan Wu Fan hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan berada di posisinya._

_Tahun-tahun berjalan lagi. Wu Fan kecil ternyata memiliki bakat olahraga, yaitu basket. Piala-piala mulai memenuhi bagian atas rak buku di kamar. Zi Tao hanya bisa mengerjap heran. Betapa berkilaunya piala-piala itu._

_Seandainya saja Zi Tao punya piala sendiri._

_Maka saat masuk SD, Zi Tao memilih untuk belajar wushu. Alasannya, ia ingin dapat piala seperti milik Wu Fan, tetapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu dasarnya._

_Orang yang bisa bertarung akan bisa menjadi seperti Wu Fan sepenuhnya, itu alasan kedua yang tak pernah—dan tak berani—ia ungkapkan. Tak pantas, tak pantas anak cengeng dan manja sepertinya berubah seperti Wu Fan._

_Semakin mereka bertumbuh, rintangan yang mereka hadapi semakin banyak dan sulit. Hal ini termasuk anak-anak nakal yang membentuk kelompok—bisa juga disebut geng. Mereka masih SD, tetapi sudah_ nature _anak laki-laki untuk mencari masalah (atau setidaknya terlibat dalam masalah itu, walaupun tak memulainya). Zi Tao dan Wu Fan pun terseret. Akibatnya, Wu Fan harus mengerahkan ekstra perhatian pada adik bungsunya ini—Yi  Yun sudah aman di lingkaran anak perempuan yang tenang._

_Sayang, Wu Fan tak bisa selalu ada untuk Zi Tao._

_Anak-anak nakal merebut krayon Wu Fan yang dipinjam Zi Tao untuk pelajaran menggambar hari itu. Zi Tao marah. Wu Fan sudah berpesan untuk menjaga krayon itu baik-baik, maka dia akan menjaga krayon itu baik-baik. Krayon dilempar ke dalam kolam—dan tubuh-tubuh kecil tercebur pula ke dalam kolam karena kemarahan Zi Tao. Tak lama setelah semua anak masuk ke kolam renang untuk siswa kelas 6 itu (yang dalamnya sekitar 2 m), Zi Tao menceburkan dirinya sendiri. Air itu sangat dalam bagi siswa kelas 1 SD yang tak pernah masuk kolam renang sepertinya. Zi Tao takut, tetapi Wu Fan tidak ada, jadi ia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak takut. Ia meraih krayon di dasar kolam—dan semuanya menjadi buruk. Ia tidak bisa bernapas, mendengar, atau melihat. Air kolam membuat pedih mata dan hidungnya, tetapi Zi Tao memaksa untuk naik ke permukaan. Menendang. Tidak bisa naik. Menendang lagi. Tidak bisa lagi. Walaupun demikian, Zi Tao masih memegang erat krayon-krayon yang berhasil ia selamatkan._

_Hingga satu tangan yang kuat menyelamatkannya. Gurunya._

_Zi Tao sudah di permukaan, di sisi kolam renang, terkapar dan batuk-batuk tak karuan. Wu Fan dan Yi Yun menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir. Zi Tao merasa dadanya ditekan-tekan, lalu sedikit demi sedikit air keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya._

_“Apa yang kau lakukan, Tao?”_

_Zi Tao berusaha bicara pada Wu Fan, tetapi tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa membuka telapak tangannya. Batang-batang krayon bergulir ke sisi Wu Fan._

Astaga, Tao. 

 _“Aku harus berani atau krayon_ Gege _hancur! Jadi, aku pura-pura jadi_ Gege _supaya berani masuk ke kolam!”_

_Penjelasan Zi Tao membuka mata Wu Fan. Ada sosok mungil yang harus ia lindungi, itu benar, tetapi di balik tubuh mungil Zi Tao, tersimpan jiwa pejuang juga. Jiwa itu sekuat miliknya dan milik Yi Yun. Jiwa itu tertutupi sikap manja Zi Tao—dan itu karena ada Wu Fan._

_Hal berikutnya yang Zi Tao ingat adalah Yi Yun memeluknya, mengatakan, “Taozi, kau keren sekali!!” dengan bersemangat. Zi Tao terpaku. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang. Benarkah dia keren? Apakah ini berarti ia sudah sehebat Wu Fan?_

_Setelah Yi Yun melepaskan pelukannya, giliran Wu Fan yang mendekatinya. Tangan Wu Fan yang besar menepuk bahu Zi Tao. Anak lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum kemudian._

_“Itu baru adikku, Zi Tao yang hebat dan berani.”_

_Zi Tao kecil tidak bisa menamai kepakan sayap kupu-kupu dalam dadanya. Berbagai perasaan rasanya campur aduk. Kepala kecilnya tidak mampu menampung perasaan-perasaan itu, sehingga tangisnya pecah._

_“_ Gege _... terima kasih....”_

_Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Zi Tao menunjukkan jati dirinya yang menginginkan pengakuan dari Wu Fan. Dia yang pemberani dan mati-matian berjuang demi sesuatu yang penting. Sangat disayangkan, sekali lagi, kesempurnaan Wu Fan menyilaukan Zi Tao. Semakin dewasa, semakin banyak pula prestasi Wu Fan, plus dengan mulai munculnya dominansi Wu Fan, sifat Zi Tao yang ini terkubur lagi. Dalam hatinya, Zi Tao masih tidak ingin kalah dari Wu Fan.  Jiwa petarungnya tertidur dengan tenang di sudut gelap hatinya, menunggu untuk dibangunkan. Sembari menunggu, jiwa yang tertidur itu ‘bermimpi’. Dalam mimpinya, jiwa itu membuat Zi Tao bersemangat berlatih wushu dan belajar hingga bisa lulus kelas akselerasi SMP._

_Jiwa itu masih menunggu untuk bertarung demi sesuatu yang sangat penting lainnya._

_Sesuatu yang penting itu adalah posisi alfa di klan._

_Maka, jiwa itu kini bangun._

***

“Aku tidak selalu ada untukmu, Zi Tao. Maka itu, kau harus mulai belajar untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri.”

Hening.

Hingga iris darah Zi Tao muncul.

“Aku tahu, _Gege_. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku.”

Jrak!  Zi Tao mendorong Wu Fan, membuat kulit kepala dan kelopak matanya tergores ujung kuku Wu Fan. Indera perasa nyerinya mati untuk sementara, jadi itu tak masalah buatnya. Kaki panjangnya menjatuhkan Wu Fan, lalu Zi Tao menindih Wu Fan yang tersungkur dan mengunci tangan Wu Fan di belakang. Kuku-kuku Zi Tao menajam dan terarah ke leher Wu Fan, tetapi sebelum ujung kuku jari tengahnya menyentuh tengkuk Wu Fan, ia berhenti menyerang. Ia berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wu Fan dengan senyum lembut penuh terima kasih.

“Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini, _Ge_. Aku janji, aku akan menunjukkan padamu yang terbaik nanti.”

Wu Fan menerima uluran tangan Zi Tao dan berdiri. Keduanya saling menatap sebagai manusia serigala yang setara tingkatnya. “Bagus, Tao. Apapun hasil pertarungan kita, aku yakin tak akan mengecewakan kita berdua.”

Zi Tao mengangguk. “Karena _Gege_ , aku jadi tak takut lagi. Terima ka...”

“Jangan bodoh,” sahut Wu Fan, “Seberapapun kuatnya aku mempengaruhimu, jika kau sendiri tidak mau bergerak, maka kau akan tetap jadi pengecut. ‘Bangunnya’ jiwamu, juga terkuburnya, itu karena dirimu sendiri.”

Zi Tao tercenung. Malam ini tidak ada bulan purnama, tetapi tanpa cahaya bulan pun, segalanya menjadi jelas. Cukup mengejutkan bagi Zi Tao saat ia mengetahui dirinya juga berperan dalam penguburan jiwa itu, bukan hanya karena kesempurnaan Wu Fan. Telah jelas pula, alasannya mengubur jiwa petarung itu adalah karena ia takut kehilangan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Menjadi pejantan dewasa artinya tak boleh lagi tergantung pada orang lain, ‘kan?

“Aku mengerti kenapa ada cerita Peter Pan—dewasa itu sulit,” kata Zi Tao, masih tersenyum, walaupun sedikit sedih, “Tak bisakah aku terus menjadi Tao kecil yang disayangi semuanya?”

Wu Fan meraih tangan Zi Tao, bertepatan dengan suara lolongan yang familiar. “Dengarkan _Baba_ memanggilmu. Mana mungkin ia bisa melepaskan anak bungsunya ini, walaupun kau sudah akan jadi pejantan dewasa?” 

Pernyataan Wu Fan itu menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao. Jadi, Zi Tao melolong, menjawab panggilan Zhou Mi yang sudah mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati.

“Ayo, Zi Tao. Kita pulang.”

***

Beberapa hari setelah itu, pertarungan penentuan berlangsung. Zi Tao menunjukkan kemampuannya yang terbaik. Wu Fan pun sama. Hasil pertarungan benar-benar tak mengecewakan keduanya, biarpun Zi Tao pingsan lebih dulu setelah menerima serangan-serangan Wu Fan. Zi Tao memang kalah, tetapi ia tidak kecewa. Toh pertarungannya dengan Wu Fan seimbang. Ia hanya sedikit, _sedikit saja_ , lebih rendah dari manusia serigala beta baru yang bermata tajam itu. Di antara kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing, Zi Tao mendengar lolongan Wu Fan yang penuh kebanggaan—dan ia merasa bangga pula karena tidak membuang kesempatan bertarung dengan beta kuat itu.

Seseorang yang pertama kali dilihat Zi Tao saat terbangun adalah Zhou Mi. “Tao, selamat pagi. Sudah merasa baikan?” tanya Zhou Mi.

Zi Tao hanya mengangguk, lalu mengerang pelan sambil mencengkeram pakaiannya di dada. “Pasti efek serangan Wu Fan yang sebelumnya.” gumam Zhou Mi, raut cemasnya tampak. Zi Tao menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. “Tak apa, _Baba_. Sekarang sudah baik.” ucapnya parau.

“Kau yakin?”

“Mm,” Zi Tao terbatuk, kerongkongannya terasa kering, “A-air...”

Zhou Mi segera menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas di meja samping ranjang, lalu membantu putra bungsunya minum. Zi Tao berdehem beberapa kali dan mendapatkan suaranya kembali. “ _Gege_ mana? _Jiejie_ dan _Mama_ juga?”

“ _Jiejie_ dan _Mama_ sedang memasak untukmu,” Zhou Mi tersenyum lembut, “ _Gege_ mu sedang istirahat di kamar lain.”

“Tidak. Aku di sini.”

Pintu kamar Zi Tao terbuka. Sosok tinggi besar Wu Fan muncul dari baliknya. Tubuh dan wajahnya terbalut perban atau tertutup plester di beberapa bagian, tak jauh beda dengan Zi Tao. Jika reseptor nyeri mereka bekerja normal, maka keduanya akan merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi sekarang, mereka berdua bertukar senyum. “Hei, Kecil, apa kabarmu?” sapa Wu Fan sambil duduk di samping ranjang Zi Tao.

“Baik, Besar,” Zi Tao tertawa ringan, “Kau?”

“Baik juga. Lukaku cepat menutup, kok. Justru aku khawatir padamu karena luka yang aku berikan padamu cukup dalam.”

“Lebih dalam luka yang ada di tubuhmu,” Zi Tao mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya sekaligus memuji diri sendiri karena berhasil memberi Wu Fan luka-luka yang sama berat dalam pertarungan itu, “Sumpah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi padamu, kecuali kalau kau melukai anggota klanku kelak.”

“Oh, apa itu deklarasi alfa _disperser_ baru?”

“Tentu saja,” Zi Tao berpaling pada Zhou Mi, “Aku boleh jadi _disperser_ ‘kan, _Baba_?”

“Dalam klanku, semua orang bebas memilih,” Zhou Mi mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, “Yah, tetapi apa kamu yakin? Bukankah segalanya akan berubah? Kita tidak akan bisa masuk teritori yang lain sembarangan, seperti Yi Yun masuk kamar kalian dan kalian memasuki kamarnya. Pun cara kita memandang satu sama lain tidak akan sama lagi.”

Kabut membayangi Zi Tao sementara. Zhou Mi dan Wu Fan menunggu reaksi anggota termuda klan mereka itu. Beruntung, Zi Tao memberikan reaksi yang melegakan.

“Tidak apa-apa. Di film-film sering dikatakan, biar terpisah jarak dan status, perasaan akan terus terikat. Oh, di buku novel _Gege_ juga ada, ‘kan? Darah lebih kental daripada air, begitu, ‘kan?” Zi Tao tersenyum lebar. Wu Fan mengusap-usap rambut adiknya. “ _Blood is thicker than water_[1],” Wu Fan mengucapkan dengan fasih kutipan dari novel bahasa Inggrisnya itu, “Bagus, Pencuri Buku.”

“Ah, Taotao sudah bangun! Lho, Fan- _ge_ , kau sadar, toh?”

“Eh, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau mau bangun? _Sleeping Princes_ harusnya kucium dulu sebelum bangun tidur!”

Zhou Mi tertawa ketika kedua anak lelakinya memasang ekspresi ‘ewh’ sambil berkata, “Tidak perlu ciuman untuk membangunkan kami, _Mama_! Kami bisa bangun sendiri!”

Sempurna sudah tugas Zhou Mi sebagai alfa. Ia senang anak-anaknya bisa tumbuh menjadi pejantan (dan juga betina, khusus Yi Yun) yang benar-benar dewasa dan memahami apa artinya memiliki ikatan darah dengan seseorang. Penerus-penerusnya memiliki kualitas yang baik. Ia tidak sombong atas hal itu karena anak-anaknya menjadi seperti sekarang bukan hanya karenanya seorang. Bimbingan Song Qian juga tidak boleh dikesampingkan. Plus, arus waktu dengan pengalaman yang mengalir deras di dalamnya ikut berperan dalam pendewasaan.

Sepasang lengan yang langsing dan cantik terkalung di leher Zhou Mi.

“Mengharukan ya melihat anak-anak kita dewasa, Mi. Rasanya, baru kemarin aku mengambil rapor anak-anak di SD, sekarang mereka akan jadi pemimpin di klan masing-masing.” bisik Song Qian pada jantannya. Zhou Mi membelai pipi betinanya lembut. “Kau memang perasa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang lolos dari perubahan dan seretan arus waktu, ‘kan?”

Song Qian mengangguk. “Bagaimana kita menyikapinya, itulah yang lebih penting.”

“Nah, itu kau mengerti.” Zhou Mi mencium pipi Song Qian, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya semula: menikmati hasil kerjanya bersama pasangannya, kebersamaan anak-anaknya. Kalau ada lukisan tentang tiga bersaudara yang bahagia, maka Wu Fan, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao adalah perwujudan dari lukisan itu.

***

Pagi ini cerah. Banyak orang menunggu bus dengan santai di depan halte. Tiba-tiba, orang-orang ini dikejutkan oleh angin yang berhembus sangat kuat.

Tidak, itu bukan angin yang berhembus begitu saja. Itu Wu Fan, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao yang sedang berlari gila-gilaan menuju sekolah karena terlambat bangun pagi. Alarm hidup tiga anak itu, Song Qian, rupanya kesiangan dan lupa kalau anak-anak itu hanya bisa dibangunkan oleh suaranya. Alhasil, angin ribut di halte itu ujungnya.

“Sial! Tao, kenapa jam wekernya kau tindih bantal?” marah Wu Fan.

“Bu-bukan salahku! Bantalnya yang jatuh ke jam weker!” Zi Tao membela diri.

“Mana mungkin bantal jatuh sendiri? Pasti kau jatuhkan!”

“Jatuh sendiri, _Ge_!”

“Sudah cukup! Aku yang menjatuhkan bantal ke wekerku sendiri saja tidak ribut!” teriak Yi Yun.

 _Kalau kau frustrasi, frustrasi saja sendiri! Itu ‘kan salahmu, kami tidak turut campur!,_ keluh Wu Fan dan Zi Tao dalam hati.

Tiga orang itu sudah setengah jalan menuju sekolah. Zi Tao mulai kelelahan. Bagaimana bisa kedua kakaknya masih bisa berlari cepat? Itu sangat mengherankannya. Kedua kakaknya memang punya tenaga yang lebih bagus darinya.

Di saat seperti ini, Zi Tao yang dulu pasti akan memegang bagian belakang pakaian salah satu kakaknya—seringnya pakaian Wu Fan—dan berteriak, “Tunggu aku!”

Zi Tao yang sekarang berbeda. Biarpun jantungnya seperti mau pecah, ia lebih memilih mempercepat larinya menuju Wu Fan dan Yi Yun. _Toh aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, pasti bisa menyusul,_ itu pikirannya. Kaki panjangnya mulai terantuk-antuk, kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sedikit lagi.

“Taozi, dasar lambat!”

“Ayo, Tao!”

Greb! Wu Fan dan Yi Yun berhenti berlari, menggenggam tangan Zi Tao, dan menarik si bungsu untuk lari bersama.

Dulu, Zi Tao kecil akan memohon pada kakak-kakaknya untuk mengasihaninya. Kakak-kakaknya akan berhenti, menunggu si bayi panda untuk menyamai kecepatan mereka, lalu berlari lagi.

Sekarang, Wu Fan dan Yi Yun akan menarik _teman_ mereka untuk berlari bersama. Anak jangkung berkulit _tan_ itu cukup kuat untuk menyamai kecepatan mereka; ia hanya butuh sedikit bantuan.

Wu Fan tersenyum tipis pada adik bungsunya.

_Bukan begitu, Zi Tao?_

**FIFTH STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: END**

* * *

“ _Baba_ , boleh aku bicara sebentar?”

“Ya, masuklah, Tao.”

“Aku mimpi aneh semalam.”

“Apa? Pertarunganmu dengan Fan- _ge_ terulang kembali dan menakutkanmu?”

“Hm, antara lain ada _scene_ seperti itu, sih.”

“Eh? _Scene_? Hahaha, jangan bicara seolah-olah mimpimu itu film.”

“Mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk jadi film, _Baba_. Jadi begini, benar bahwa mimpi itu dimulai dengan pertarunganku dengan Fan- _ge_ , tetapi akhirnya aneh.”

“Aneh bagaimana?”

“Saat itu hujan, jadi ada genangan air yang terbentuk di bawah kaki kami berdua. Aku sempat melihat pantulan wajahku di genangan air itu dan ternyata, yang muncul malah wajah _Baba_.”

“Oh?”

“Iya, benar. Wajah _Baba_ muncul di genangan air itu, bukan wajahku. Ketika pandanganku bergeser ke genangan air di bawah kaki Fan- _ge_ , yang muncul juga bukan wajahnya.”

“Wajah siapa?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Wajah yang jadi bayangan Fan- _ge_ itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya, malah mirip dengan wajah sahabatnya di sekolah. Namanya Lu Han- _ge_ dan Yi Xing- _ge_. Orang itu punya kontur wajah seperti Lu Han- _ge_ dan memiliki binar mata seperti Yi Xing- _ge_.”

“Maaf, Tao, _Baba_ tak kenal teman-temanmu. Bisa deskripsikan wajah orang itu saja?”

“Bayangan Fan- _ge_ itu memiliki garis wajah yang tajam dan dia tampan seperti Lu Han- _ge_ yang tadi kubilang. Walaupun wajahnya dewasa, binar matanya masih binar mata anak-anak seperti punya Yi Xing- _ge_.”

_Apa?_

_Tidak mungkin._

_Zi Tao tak pernah melihat_ nya.

“Lalu, bagaimana akhirnya?”

“Mm, aku tidak begitu ingat... agak kabur. Akhir pertarungan itu tidak seperti akhir pertarunganku yang sebenarnya karena aku dilempar _Gege_ dari puncak gedung tempat kami bertarung.”

“Hah?!”

“Ke-kenapa _Baba_ kaget?”

“T-tidak. Maaf. Teruskan ceritamu.”

“Ya, terus aku jatuh, tetapi baru sesaat aku jatuh, aku bisa melihat Fan- _ge_ tersenyum padaku. Dia kelihatan senang sekali. Yah, begitulah mimpinya berakhir, kemudian aku bangun.”

_Seseorang dengan kontur wajah tegas dan binar mata kekanakan._

_Hanya satu orang yang seperti itu._

_Jika Zi Tao menjadi aku dalam mimpi itu, maka Wu Fan pasti menjadi..._

_...Han-_ gege _._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] peribahasa, artinya ikatan keluarga lebih dekat dari ikatan-ikatan yang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimana additional end-nya? #gulung-gulung.  
> Additional endnya kok keren banget sih rasanya? #narsistingkatdewa. Aku udah kepikiran bikin ini untuk mengarahkan ceritanya ke sepasang kakak-adik yang mengawali cerita ini.  
> Oh, dan gimana keseluruhan ceritanya? Kebanyakan narasi, ya? Aku pingin coba agak mengharu-biru di sini, habis Tao ‘kan orangnya cengeng gitu di aslinya, tetapi aku yakin dia juga punya kepribadian yang kuat kayak Tao yang di cerita ini. Buktinya, dia sanggup ninggalin Qingdao buat jadi artis di Korea ^^ (tenang Tao-chan, Mama Vic bakal jagain kamu kok *satu kampung sih*)  
> Story ini bikin aku harus ke kamar mandi bolak-balik karena feelnya dapet banget *menurutku sih*dan bikin aku jadi pengen pipis bolak-balik juga *koplak banget nih author*. Apalagi bagian Tao tenggelem itu, aduh....  
> Stop basa-basinya, thor! Nanti readernya jadi gak bisa review -.-  
> Hiyaa, gomen, gomen. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak yang membangun untuk karya saya di series ini, ya :)


End file.
